1. Technical Field
The invention relates to contact impedance adjusting methods, contacts, and connectors having the contacts.
2. Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-182623 discloses a connector including an insulating body and first and second contacts arranged at different heights in the body. The first contacts each have a first portion and a second portion having a higher impedance than the first portion. The second contacts each have an adjusting portion, which is brought closer to the second portion when the first or second contact elastically deforms in a direction to be brought closer to each other. That is, the adjusting portion of each second contact comes closer to the second portion of the first contact, resulting in the second portion increases in capacitance and decreases in impedance. Consequently, the impedances are matched between the first portion of the first contact and the second portion of the first contact.